elvera_and_her_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Elvera Jessia Bondy
"The light of the Federation will never be consumed by darkness, not while I'm still here." - Elvera Bondy Elvera Bondy was a highly decorated Starfleet officer in the 25th century. She was best known for her very direct and blunt approach at most problems, earning her the nickname "Starfleet's battering ram." She participated in the Klingon-Federation war of 2405-2410 and saw her rise to fame during the Iconian war for doing what was generally considered to be impossible. Early life Elvera Bondy was born on the 3rd of May, 2379 in Cody Wyoming. When she was born she initially had blonde hair. From the moment she could walk and talk she was best friends with Sori Zh'zilliq, an Andorian who was born just days after Elvera was. The two of them were inseparable and they got into all sorts of trouble together. To say the two were more like sisters than just friends would be an accurate assessment. Elvera and her brother got along very well. If something was ever troubling her, she would go to him to ask him what she should do. It's quite interesting, given the fact that he later went on to become a counselor in Starfleet and then the Starfleet liaison to the Romulan Republic. Elvera did very well academically, although it was clear that she was more of a physical laborer than an academic, given the fact that she was the strongest girl of her age in town, however she did express interest in joining Starfleet, of which her father was in. She wanted to be a security officer, just like he was. When she was just 10 years old, her father went missing on a classified Starfleet assignment, devastating poor Elvera and her brother. Her brother had just made it into Starfleet academy and his grades began to slip, but he managed to recover. Elvera's family never did find out what happened to her dad, or even what he was doing that led to his disappearance, but it was quite clear that he knew the risks involved. Now without a father, Elvera began to see her fathers best friend of many years, one Lieutenant Evans, as a sort of father figure. He began to train her to become a Starfleet officer when she was just 12, and she loved it. For years this training took place. She became stronger, faster, more knowledgeable, and more cultured. This gradual change in Elvera also changed her best friend, Sori, to start looking at Starfleet as an option to become a doctor, of which she had dreamed of becoming for years. In her high school years, Elvera was a star athlete, a 3.8 GPA student, and a natural sleuth. She became known for sneaking into places she wasn't supposed to be. The thrill of it all is what drove her. Academy Years At Starfleet academy, Elvera felt out of place. Everybody around her was there to become scientists, explorers, doctors, engineers, or something else noble. Meanwhile Elvera was there for one reason: To find out what happened to her dad and bring him home. Starfleet intelligence took an interest in her and brought her into the fold, although she still pursued a career as a security officer. She did decently in her sciences in maths, although it was clear she was no scientist or engineer. What she did fantastic at however was history and the physical aspects of training. She was very proficient in hand to hand and close quarters combat, and was rated excellent with ranged weaponry. Unlike most officers, she instead chose to study Krav Maga and Systema over any martial arts. While at the academy, she and Sori continued their deep friendship, and even though the two were going to work in entirely different departments, they were like two peas in a pod, doing everything together. Little did Elvera know, Sori was catching feelings for her. During a cadet training cruise in 2400, something went terribly wrong. The ship, the USS April, was attacked by Orion pirates. During the attack several pirates beamed over onto the bridge and killed a few members of the bridge crew before they could be killed. Elvera was forced to defend herself and for the first time in her life, she killed someone. The Orion pirates were eventually driven off when the USS Proteus, now under the command of Captain Evans, arrived to fight them off. The incident scarred Elvera and she was never the same afterwards. Sori helped her to cope during this period, and the two somehow grew even closer. As Elvera went on to graduate from the academy, the scene in the beta quadrant was looking grim. The Klingon Empire's unchecked aggression was starting to be challenged by Starfleet, and it looked like a war might be brewing. 2401-2405 Immediately after graduating from the academy she served as a security officer aboard the USS Proteus, under the command of Captain Steven Evans. She made a reputation for herself aboard the Proteus for demonstrating an excellent understanding of security tactics and she quickly moved up in rank to Lieutenant Junior Grade. She was responsible for rescuing a Federation official from the Orion Syndicate in 2404. Some time before 2405, she had been promoted to Lieutenant and was made Chief of Security aboard the Proteus. When the Klingon-Federation war broke out in 2405, Elvera was still assigned to the Proteus as it was sent on a long range exploration mission to keep it out of the war. During this time, Elvera began to display slight xenophobic tendencies toward Ferengi. 2405-2409 In late 2408, the Proteus returned from its mission to a Federation desperate to end the war, and so the Proteus was modified to become a warship, and for the rest of that year and well into 2409 she fought tooth and nail with the Klingons, and during this time Elvera made herself exceptionally well trained in close quarters combat, eventually being promoted to Commander and made the XO of the USS Proteus after the previous holder of that position was killed. In late 2409 she was contacted by MACO and recruited as an operative as the Klingon-Federation war began to slow down as both sides could no longer continue to fight and decided to face the Borg threat together. In December of 2409, Elvera was "killed" when she detonated an anti-matter warhead aboard a Borg Unimatrix ship to stop it from reaching Andoria. In reality, Elvera, while nearly killed, was beamed away at the last second by Section 31 and was both genetically modified and physically augmented to be the "perfect" soldier. 2410- Section 31 operative For the first quarter of 2410 Elvera was sent on several missions to rid the Alpha and Beta quadrants of scum and threats to the Federation. Eventually she was allowed to return to Starfleet, and with the help of several top Admirals who Section 31 had in their pocket, she was given command of the newest and deadliest Odyssey class vessel, the USS Vanguard, NCC-98000. The Iconian War started later in 2410, and Elvera was right in the thick of every major battle. Her augmentations were put to great use, as the Iconians themselves considered her to be a large threat, and they were proven right. During the battle at the Iconian Sphere, Elvera managed to kill an Iconian, albeit just barely and with the timely assistance of several Alliance members. Her rise to fame came during the war, where she led several succesful defences through strategies and methods that were not a part of normal Starfleet protocol or tactics, like defense in depth and heavily fortifying key positions and enacting inhibitors that would jam Iconian gateway technology. She also instructed a team of engineers to begin developing more specialized and effective weapons, one of which that came out near the end of the war was a repeating phaser rifle, which fired at a cyclic rate of nearly 900 cycles per minute. The war later came to an end when the Battle of Earth turned into a ceasefire and return of all territory lost to the Iconians. It is unknown how these peace accords were struck or who struck them. After the battle, the USS Vanguard was dry docked for three months to undergo repairs and refitting. During this time Elvera, along with KDF Captain Sivar Kutak, and Jem'Hadar Honored Elder Tama'Kan took down a major slave trading operation on Nimbus III. With the war over, Elvera has had time to focus her efforts on her sole goal since she joined Starfleet: Finding out what really happened to her Dad and to bring him home. Her efforts led her and Sivar Kutak to a remote desert planet far beyond the reaches of Federation space, where an Orion slave trading operation was going on. They dismantled the operation like the one on Nimbus, and they also managed to recover Elvera's father, who had been missing for the past 21 years. At last, Elvera had done what she set out to do when she joined Starfleet. Mirror Universe Counterpart Elvera maintains an odd friendship with her mirror counterpart. Her mirror counterpart is quite the compassionate and intelligent Terran who is currently leading a resistance again the tyranny of Admiral Leeta because she has forseen the ruin that she could bring. Elvera helps her mirror counterpart in her struggle, like giving her the same procedure that turned Prime Elvera into the freak of nature she is now, and in return she helps Prime Elvera with her efforts to start pulling strings within the Federation. Dates of Rank Ensign: May 27, 2401 Lieutenant Junior Grade: December 11, 2403 Lieutenant: July 5, 2405 Lieutenant Commander: April 1, 2406 Commander: September 5, 2408 Captain: January 4, 2410 Awards (In no particular order) Starfleet Extended Tour Ribbon: July 19, 2409 Christopher Pike Medal of Valor: December 11, 2403. Christopher Pike Medal of Valor: April 15, 2412 Starfleet Decoration for Gallantry: June 1, 2407. Legion of Honor: April 1, 2406. UFP Medal of Honor: December 9, 2410. UFP Medal of Honor: June 9th, 2412 Non-Starfleet awards: From the Klingon Empire: Order of the Bat'leth: January 4, 2410 Order of Kahless: December 9, 2410 Punishments awarded Date: February 22, 2407 Court Martialed for disobeying the direct and lawful order of a superior Punishment awarded: 45 days restriction, 45 days half months pay. Skills and Abilities * Trained Krav Maga and Systema * Extremely deadly with Furiadon Fangs. * Trained in advanced battlefield tactics. * Proficient in handling most energy based weaponry. * Very in depth knowledge about projectile weaponry. * Security expert. Trivia * Favorite color is green * Loves to play the violin * Enjoys "Classical" music * Owns a 1979 Pontiac Firebird * Owns several antique firearms, all of which are well maintained and are fired yearly. * Strongly dislikes Ferengi and Caitians * Smokes Ernte 23 cigarettes, an old Earth brand. * All of her limbs have been replaced with Tritanium Reinforced Bio-Synthetic limbs. * A more detailed list of all other new organs/implants/modifications: 'Negatives' 1. Body produces a crazy amount of heat, necessitating heatsinks for extended combat operations and liquid cooling, meaning she needs to consume more water per day than a normal human. 2. Augmentations cause her extreme amounts of pain, requiring her to be on a special type of painkiller pretty much 24/7 or else the pain will cloud her mind and judgement. 3. Needs to eat much more food on a daily basis to maintain her body. 4. Mental reaction time is very, very fast but the weight of her body makes her actual reaction time just a slight bit faster than a normal, unaugmented human, even with the faster contraction speed of her muscles. 5. While she can run at speeds in excess of 40 MPH, it is only for a short amount of time and the time to stop is much higher than a normal human. 6. Her cybernetics are very vulnerable to EMP. She can still function without them, but it will bring down her combat effectiveness. 7. One eye means her situational awareness is kind of fucked. Her depth perception, even with the crazy augmented eye, is still on a normal human level due to her loss of an eye. 8. Surgery on her requires much, much more effort because of her augmentations and her carbide composite reinforced fused chest bone plate. 9. Her plans are usually very, very, very well thought out and brilliant, but they're so complicated and delicate that it's hard for them to be effective, so that's why she isn't the primary plan maker for her MACO team, or why she will always get a second, third, and fourth opinion on a plan. 10. The heavy weight and size of her body means that she cannot fit into small places or traverse bridges or walkways that cannot support her weight. 11. The augmentations have made her infertile. She never wanted kids anyways. 'Positives' 1. She is a Human-Augment, modified with 'perfected' DNA developed by Doctor Arik Soong. 2. All of her Organs, save for the brain, are bio-synthetic. 3. All of her limbs are bio-synthetic prosthetics that are designed to house several hidden compartments for weapons and other provisions she may need on a mission. 4. A secondary heart, used if the primary heart fails or during strenuous situations, like combat. 5. A new organ which produces more effective platelets, allowing for near instantaneous clotting of any bleeding. 6. An organ attached to the stomach which allows for the consumption of normally toxic materials, used to sate her crazy appetite. 7. A secondary liver, which filters blood 300% more efficiently than the normal liver. 8. A third Kidney. Self explanatory. 9. A third lung, which can act as a respirator and close off the other lungs in a toxic atmosphere. 10. Eye implant for her sole remaining eye which allows for low light vision, thermal imaging, and magnification up to 32X. 11. Bio-neural implant that prevents dizziness. 12. Bio-neural implant that allows her to directly interface with ships, terminals, or specially designed armors or weapons. 13. Her rib cage has fused into one interlaced solid bullet and bludgeoning proof plate reinforced with tritanium alloy and other composite materials, allowing for additional protection of internal organs. Only drawback is surgery is a bitch on her. 14. Additional muscle reinforcements increase muscle density to allow the muscle to give greater protection to the rest of the body. Additionally, the muscle reinforcement also allows for faster contraction speeds of her muscles, allowing her to move at speeds in excess of 40 MPH. 15. Bio-neural implant within her cerebral cortex that perfectly maintains metabolism and allows for the rapid repair of injured or deformed body parts or cells, making recovery from serious wounds very rapid. 16. Carbide ceramic reinforced bones make them nigh unbreakable, although extreme stress can still break them, and an ultradense carbon nanotube layer woven into her synthetic skin to give it extra reinforcement against shrapnel and other possible projectiles. 17. Cybernetic implant designed to disrupt psionic and telepathic abilties passively by a psionic 'void' or actively using the implant to resist telepathic interrogation or intrusion from strong psionic users. 18. Red bone marrow is 300% more effective in producing new blood cells, allowing easier recovery from a large loss of blood.